marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chaotic-Dragonix MCU
This is a timeline for the released films in my MCU, sorted in chronological order, with the year it was released. Please note that Guardians of the Galaxy is still part of the MCU due to me not being that good at making Guardians stuff (trust me I tried but it didn't work out, I just don't know enough about the team). Italics ''= Possible/Rumored The MCU is currently planned up until the start of Phase 4. Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spiderman * Christopher Meloni as Norman Osborn/Goblin * Vanessa Redgrave as Aunt May * Alec Guinness as Uncle Ben * Jim Caviezel as Agent/Major Frank Castle * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Laurence Fishburne as Nick Fury (past) * Ben McKenzie as Eddie Fowler * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson * Rene Russo as Frigga * Anthony Hopkins as Odin * Stellan Skarsgård as Dr. Erik Selvig * Natalie Portman as Dr. Jane Foster * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Christian Bale as James Pit/Titus (OC Villain) * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Simon Baker as Hank Pym/Ant Man * Amy Acker as Janet Van Dyne/Wasp * Gary Oldman as United inteLligence nonTerrestrial RObot type N/ULTRON (Voice (modified)) * Aaron Eckhart as Visionary Intelligent Sentient Infiltration uNit/VISION/Jason Hayes (Modified voice for scenes as the android, and actual acting for scenes when infiltrating the Avengers) TV Series * U.L.T.R.O.N. (Complete) Dr. Pym creates Ultron, and SHIELD activates it, despite Pym's protests of a programming flaw. All is well for a while, but then Ultron attacks SHIELD. Ultron uses his newly made contacts in a unspecified African country, and acquires Vibranium. He then recreates himself using. Ultron, together with the other Ultrons attack a SHIELD base, and the Avengers are called in. The Avengers arrive to try and stop ULTRON but are overwhelmed, they manage to escape. ULTRON takes over the base and reveals that he attacked it in order to obtain control of the worlds satellites, announcing that he was going to change the world, by destroying humanity to restore peace. ULTRON then uses the base to activate a system designed by SHIELD to EMP almost every city in the world that is under SHIELD jurisdiction. This causes the world to panic. The Avengers arrive at a hidden SHIELD base, in which they meet Dr. Henry Pym, and his wife Janet Van Dyne. Dr. Pym explains what ULTRON is to them, and tells them that he warned SHIELD of a potential programming error. He explains that ULTRON Prime has a Aggressive chip, and a Passive chip, and believes that the passive chip was strong enough to counter the aggressive one. Ultron creates Vision, who plants a virus in Stark's suit. Hank and Janet obtain their suits, and the Avengers attack Ultron once again (with Vision, Ant Man, and Janet). They do a full scale assault with SHIELD, and the military. After seeing a selfless act of bravery Vision is moved and defects. Vision explains Ultron's weakness (A failsafe button). In one final attempt, the Avengers are beaten but Coulson sacrifices himself to give them the distraction, and VISION presses the button, as Ultron kills Coulson. The show ends with showing the Avengers mourning Phil's death, and SHIELD cleaning up ULTRON's mess. While one last scene shows James Pit (Guest Star Christian Bale) having a thumb drive and and opens up a folder titled ULTRON transferring files titled Design, Wakanda, and VISION into his computer. * Avengers Assemble * Titus * Agent Castle * ''S.H.I.E.L.D * Illuminati Phase 1 2017 (Complete) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Steve wakes up at a SHIELD facility and breaks out, but Fury tells him that the war is over, and he was among friends. Tony is designing a new suit, something more golden. However seeing the news of a terrorist attack on a Stark warehouse, Tony suits up in the Mark III and flies there, easily taking out the terrorists. He notices repulsor tech engines missing. The film then goes to a SHIELD research facility. The scientists are discussing what appears to be a crystal gem contained in a metal case. Just then, multiple intruders attack the facility, kill everyone and steal the case. The film goes back to Stark. Fury's helicopter lands in front of him. Fury tells Stark that SHIELD needs him to come in, and that the world is in danger. The film then transitions to the Helicarrier. Captain Rogers, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow are already there. Fury shows them the footage of the attack. He tells them that the crystal is what they are calling the infinity gem. Fury sends them to a possible base for the attackers, they arrive but it is abandoned. Stark sees a blueprint on the desk, and deduces that they are making weapons powered by the gem. He also sees what appears to be a blueprint for a suit similar to Iron Man suit, only with the gem instead of the ark reactor. Then an explosion is heard and multiple terrorists arrive and attack them. They manage to hold them off and escape. Banner is called in to study the blueprints together with Stark. They realize where the terrorists are and attack. We see infinity gem powered missiles loaded into a large missile, each with the firepower of a nuke, around 15 are loaded. The Avengers manage to hold them off for a while but the missile fires and Steve jumps onto the missile. Steve holds off multiple combat robots before starting to disarm the missile. The rest of the Avengers are being overrun and Stark suddenly flies away. Steve failing to disarm the missile, the missile starts the separation phase, but he manages to shut the engine down. As the missile is falling Stark arrives and tells Captain America to hold on to the missile for a few moments. Stark grabs one of the smaller missiles, tells the Avengers to quickly get out with the quinjet, jumpstarts the engine of the smaller missile and aims it at the facility. Stark then tells the Captain to jump, which he does, and Stark grabs the Captain. We see Stark, and the Quinjet flying to safety as the missile explodes. 2018 (Complete) * The Iron Man While negotiating a price for his new weapon with the military the base is attacked and he is captured. He meets Yinsen and creates the Iron Man suit. They break out, but Yinsen dies. Tony Stark is rescued by the military. In New York Stark takes another look at his suit design. He creates one resembling the Mark 2, and one resembling the Mark 3, and has them both built. Stark then goes to a party, and meets James Pit, the person who took over his company when he was gone. It is revealed that Pit somehow has access to the Mark 2, and 3 designs. Back at the tower Stark decides to use the Mark 3, and starts designing weaponry, meanwhile James is looking at footage of Stark's escape, and a design for his own Iron Man suit (completely black). While in his joyride Tony is informed that there is someone there to see you. Tony returns and takes off his suit, but there is no one there, and suddenly the Tower is attacked by armed men. Tony barely manages to put the suit on in time, and holds back the armed men. Then Titus (James in his suit) lands behind him, and attack him. Ultimately Titus reveals that he is James Pit, and that he was behind the kidnapping. As Titus is about to destroy his arc reactor, Rhodes (In the Mark 2) intervenes, in the ensuing fight Rhodes' suit is badly damaged, they barely manage to beat Titus, and Titus manages to escape. It then shows Tony Stark reacquiring his company, and Nick Fury approaching him about the Avengers. * Prince of Asgard Odin announces that he is going to pass the throne to Thor, a jealous Loki in form of a old man convinces Thor to attack the Frost Giants alone to gain even more of Odin's favor. Thor tries to, but Odin intervenes, saying that Thor's act was selfish, and that many Asgardian lives would have been lost in a pointless war had Loki not told him Thor's plans. Odin banishes Thor, with the hammer, but not the ability to wield it. Jane Foster discovers Thor, and unknowingly alerts SHIELD because when she contacted the hospital she said someone fell from the sky and is still alive. SHIELD dispatches agents. When Thor wakes up, he asks where he is. SHIELD arrives at the hospital, and the doctors reluctantly hand over Thor to SHIELD. It is revealed that the hammer landed shortly after him at the same place and SHIELD made a facility around it. SHIELD imprisons Thor there. Back at Asgard, Odin is in the Odinsleep, and Loki is king, Loki sends out the destroyer. Selvig tells Jane that he might know how to find Thor. They go back to the pace where he landed seeing the SHIELD base. They try to talk Coulson into releasing Thor, but the Destroyer suddenly lands in the town, and most of the agents head to where the destroyer is. Thor, due to the lower security now, manages to break out. Figuring out that Loki is behind he sacrifices himself to save the town, but when Loki is about to execute Thor, the hammer comes to him due to his selfless act. Thor leaves to Asgard, and confronts Loki, as Loki is about to destroy Jotunheim, Thor stops him by destroying the bridge, and Loki jumps of the bridge, Thor tries to save him but is unable to. * Captain America 2019 * The Hulk * Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD * Ant Man * The Spectacular Spiderman * Avengers II: Secret Invasion 2020 * The Hawk and the Widow * Iron Man II: Ten Rings * Punisher * Avengers III: Civil War Phase 2 2021 * Captain America II * Black Panther * Spider Man II: Sinister Six * Strange 2021 * Avengers IV: Infinity War * The X-Men * Thor II 2022 * The Fantastic Four * The New Avengers * Iron Man III * Ant Man II 2023 * Avengers & X-Men * Spider Man III Phase 3 2024 * New Avengers II * Fantastic 4 II * Captain America III * X-Men II 2025 * Avengers Disassembled * Thor III * Deadpool * Panther II 2026 * Doctor Strange II * Iron Man IV * New Avengers III Phase 4 2027 * Avengers Unite! * X-Men III * Dark Avengers * Illuminati 2028 * New Avengers IV * Panther III * Ultimate Avengers 2029 * Dark Avengers II * Illuminati II * Captain America III 2030 * Avengers: Final Stand Category:ChaoticVoid MCU Category:ChaoticVoid Category:Realities Category:Marvel Cinematic Universes